Such Great Heights
by the human quagmire
Summary: Ned/Moze fic. This is probably a darker fic than most usual Ned/Moze fics here. I hope it is enjoyed. 'Such Great Heights' by Iron & Wine.
1. Intro

Hey, readers. I don't really feel like writing much about myself. So, I'll just tell you that this is a Ned/Moze fanfic and that I hope there will be at least one person that enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: Ned's Declassified is not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Intro"**

Ned watched as Moze breathed in and out deeply. It was the summer, and the summer was terribly hot. Ned was in nothing but his shorts as he sat up in the clear darkness of the night. The light of the moon extended through the opened window and onto the blanket spread out on the floor. Moze lied there on her stomach with nothing but her sports bra and shorts. The thin blanket they shared covered up to her lower back. This was an innocent sleepover. It wasn't like it was unusual. They always walked in and out of each other's houses liked they owned the place.

Ned lied back down and placed his hand on her back. He adjusted himself, as she turned to lie on her side, so that they were both facing the same way in order for his arms to wrap around her. He pressed his chin to the back of her head and breathed her in. Adjusting his body, he lowered his head and carefully rested it on top of hers so that his chin was just above her shoulder. He reluctantly kept his position not wanting to squish her head with his possibly heavy one, but she didn't seem to be bothered at all by their position. He closed his eyes as they both breathed in almost the exact same pattern.

"I love you," he said as he whispered into her ear and did not fall asleep until the sound of their inhales and exhales became one.

------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are read with love. =)

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
And true, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home_

They will see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'come down now,' but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave this all on your  
Machine but the persistent beat it sounded  
Thin upon listening  
And that frankly will not fly. You will hear  
The shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
The windows down when this is guiding you home

~Iron&Wine


	2. Chapter 1

Okay guys, honestly. I have no idea where this story will go. I'm sort of winging it every chapter. I hope it turns out awesome. It took me about 2 days to write this chapter, mostly because I've been going out a lot. No biggie. =) I got it done.

Disclaimer: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide sadly does not belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------

_There are always two outcomes when a new group of people inhabit the area you live in. Either, 1: They will have some impact in your life, whether it's a life changing alteration or a minor addition, or 2: They will have no effect in your life at all, whatsoever. They would just be added to your minor group of possibly friendly acquaintances. Each possibility would always have either a good effect or a bad one. Even if it you're outcome happens to be the latter of the two, your relationship with these people would have to lean towards one or the other. Good or bad. _

_It's exactly like moving to a new place like college, for example. You enter a swarm of hustling people walking to and fro around you. You try to catch at least a glimpse of each and every face. You wonder, "Which of these people could possibly have the potential of being my best friend?" or, "He looks like trouble. I wonder if I should stay away from him."_

_The thing is, new battles get thrown at you everyday. Don't be afraid to accept it._

He remembered when someone had just moved in next door. He contemplated as he felt the essence of the morning sunrise. This was 8 years ago. Ned could barely see the contour of a body's horizontal shadow lying on the bed then. The room of the other house was dimly lit. He remembered thinking, "_Maybe this person is sleeping_," as he sat on edge of the side of his bed in silence and took a quick marvel at the stillness of whoever lied in the room across his. The whole serenity of the now brought calmness to his mind as he stared straight out his side balcony window. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head to the right and imagined that he could see through the walls that divided him between this new person, as if he had super powers because this was one of the most exciting you could ever want to have when you were just 7 years old. They were probably in the same exact position, except in two different rooms. Both their headboards were at the wall furthest from the front door. To his left was his bathroom and to his right was the balcony. This was the exact opposite for the other house. He'd known this because he'd been to the other house before, probably only twice because they had been invited twice. The first time was when the previous neighbors and just moved in and had decided to host a welcoming party for themselves so that they could get acquainted with people on the street. The second time was when they decided to move. Hence, they threw a going away party. He was only seven, though. He barely remembered any of it.

Now, almost ten years later, he stared at the same shadow as the same sun began to rise. Two years had gone since he last saw that same contour in the dimly lit room and it was as serene as ever. This time he knew the person was sleeping. Even now, with their beds still in the same place, he still wished he could see through walls so that he could conquer the walls that divided them. Tomorrow was the first day of school, the first day of Junior year, the first day after seven hundred and thirty days that he had been thinking about ever since the beginning of the summer. As early in the morning as it was, he could not imagine what would happen today.

"Bye." Ned hastened as he grabbed a piece of toast that had been freshly put out onto a huge plate that was laid on the kitchen counter. Ned glanced at the clock before running out the door. It read "_7:50am_." "_Right on time,"_ Ned thought as he walked down to the corner of his street. A line of about 4 students had already formed as they climbed their way into the bus. Even though Ned already had his driver's license, he didn't mind taking the bus. In fact, there were rarely people who drove themselves to school in his town. There wasn't much of a need for that. His town wasn't too small for everyone to know everyone, but it also wasn't so large that you actually needed to carpool. Almost everyone at his school lived close enough to either walk or take the bus to school. No one really cared about transportation as long as they got where they wanted. He was so happy that he lived in a safe town. It wasn't a town where you absolutely had to use a buddy-system 'in case' something would happen. Everyone was pretty much friendly, and the police did their jobs very well.

Ned glanced from left to right, one last time before climbing onto the bus. He didn't really know if he was waiting or watching out. Either way, he would have to face it. Not really sure if he was disappointed or not, he reluctantly climbed onto the bus and smiled at the bus driver as he closed the doors behind him. He sat down on the closest empty seat and put his feet up on the seat next to him. He put on his headphones and drummed to music as his head rested on the window pane. _Badum. Badum. Bum. Badum. Badum. Bum._

------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are read with smiles.


End file.
